


My Plans to Take Over the City are Starting to Deteriorate Because I Can’t Defeat These Cute Magical Girls Now That They All Have Enormous Cocks and Can Easily Plow Me Into Submission!

by SexTheHex



Series: My Plans to Take Over the City [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Face-Sitting, Futa on Male, Futanari, Humiliation, Incest, MILFs, Magical Girls, Masturbation, Multi, Orientation Play, Supervillains, femboy, multicock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: It’s what it says on the tin.





	My Plans to Take Over the City are Starting to Deteriorate Because I Can’t Defeat These Cute Magical Girls Now That They All Have Enormous Cocks and Can Easily Plow Me Into Submission!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 6/18/17

Christina Tanabe was reading the morning paper at her kitchen table with a smile on her face. “Suave Scourge Succumbs to Scornful Sodomy” was the front headline, coupled with multiple pictures of her disguised as Cutesy Chrissy and the evil villain she’d stopped yesterday going at it like rabbits. She was surprised such graphic depictions of sex were allowed on the front of a city newspaper! How a reporter had even managed to take a snapshot of her futa cock balls deep inside that villains asshole was also a mystery… Oh well! Christina guessed they published it to publicly humiliate the criminal wherever he may be. That ought to show that scoundrel!

And yet she somehow hadn’t put together that that very scoundrel was her own flesh and blood who she’d raised into her svelte, effeminate 18 year old son.

Ryo Tanabe slowly trotted down the stairs, legs weak and body sore. He was exhausted. He’d spent the entire night voiding himself of as much of his mother’s cum as he could and he still looked bloated. Falling asleep was an ordeal too. His dreams couldn’t help but put last afternoon’s happenings on repeat in his head. He could clearly remember cumming in his dream and waking up with sticky underwear. He still wasn’t exactly sure if he’d experienced a nocturnal emission or just if more of his mom’s cum had seeped out of him.

“Good morning Ryo~!” Christina chimed at the sight of her son. “Did you have fun last night? I know friday nights are awfully fun for boys your age! Meet anyone nice~?”

“Huh? U-uh, no. I just stayed in and um… studied” Ryo lied. 

“Ooooh Ryo! You work so hard!” Christina celebrated. “I’m sure you’ll knock the other students socks off once you go to college! I bet you were studying so hard you didn’t even hear about all the exciting stuff that happened last night!”

“Oh, nope! What uh… what exciting stuff?” Ryo asked, an awkward fake smile blooming on his face.

“It was the Cutesy Idols, Ryo!” Chrissy chimed. “There was this awful villain with an appetite for chaos and destruction as large as his huge latex wrapped butt! He was terrorizing the city and then… BAM! Cutesy Chrissy comes out of retirement to serve justice to that creep! There’s all sorts of photos of it in the paper! …Oh, they might be too graphic for you actually! I figure you know enough about the birds and the bees but these might be a little too exci-”

Ryo impatiently snatched the paper to see what she meant. There he was, front and center. Not inspiring any fear, but getting dominated by futa cock. There were even quotes from him as The Suave Scourge in here consisting of the onomatopoeia he was making as he climaxed. How embarrassing… at least they got the shot of his butt in that he wanted.

“Those Cutesy Idols are just the greatest!” Christina celebrated. “I bet with the power of that super inappropriate magic that Cutesy Chrissy used, they’ll be an unstoppable crime fighting force!”

“Mom, I don’t think the Cutesy Idols do that anymore” Ryo retorted, annoyed at his overenthusiastic mom. “I think this whole… thing she did to this super villain was a one time thing.”

“Ehehehehe~ I don’t know about that~” Chrissy giggled. A smile as wide as could be crept on her face as she motioned Ryo to come over. Ryo obeyed.

“Can you keep a secret?” Chrissy asked Ryo.

“If only you knew!” Ryo responded, praying his mother didn’t actually know it.

“I… I know Cutesy Chrissy personally~” Chrissy whispered.

“Oh. Wow. Neat.” Ryo replied, expression shifting back to teenage annoyance.

“And she told me she taught every one of the Cutesy Idols her super inappropriate crime fighting techniques!” Chrissy bubbled.

Ryo’s eyes stretched wide. “W-what?” he murmured. Oh god, did she really keep her promise about showing them all how to grow dicks!?

“That’s right!” Chrissy explained. “She taught the girls how to do some special stuff and make their girl parts bodyparts to fight crime! It ought to seriously deter bad guys from attacking from now on! Isn’t that great, Ryo? The city’s safe from crime!”

“Yeah, great, that’s awesome, heyimlatetoseemyfriendsokaybye!” Ryo replied spouting an entire sentence as if it were one word. The boy hurried out the door as fast as his buns could take him in his tight pants, slamming the door behind. 

“…Oh thank god, he’s gone!” Chrissy sighed in relief as Ryo slammed the door behind her. She scooched her kitchen chair back and finally stopped clenching her thighs together, letting the erect cock she’d left on her crotch spring free from underneath her mini skirt. One hand gripped the fully erect anaconda soon after, thumb stroking the tender head while another hand darted to grab a paper towel. Christina forgot how much fun having a cock was! What a lovely time it was being horny and hard all the time. She’d hate to waste all that cutesy magic just on one evil doer! Maybe she’d keep this thing attached to her for a few days and enjoy it. Her loins and hand definitely agreed it should stick around.

“You like that you evil creep?” Christina commented, staring intently at the shot of The Suave Scourge’s ass in the paper while her masturbation pace intensified. “You’re gonna get fucked even harder by justice! All those cute girls are gonna plow that sweet fuckin’ a-aaasssSS!”

Already Christina was there. Her hand with the paper towel darted to cover her cock and absorb the cum shot, but it was only a partially effective defense. Even with her favorite name brand paper towels, her spunk was watery enough to pierce the fibers of the rag and let a jet spray across the kitchen table. Five more heavy ropes followed, splattering the morning paper’s sensational images with Cutesy cum. Christina let out a heavy sigh and slumped in her chair soon after. She’d clean this up eventually. Just a few more minutes fantasizing about dispensing justice was all she needed.

—-

“Cutesy Bitches…” Ryo murmured under his breath as he slowly dressed in his super villain attire down a dark alley. Thank god he had back up suits now that the other one was ripped to shreds! Getting into his tight latex suit was no issue, the problem was getting his makeup and lipstick correct without much of a light source down this dark corridor. 

“Who cares if they have cocks! They’re still the same old wimpy Cutesy Idols as is!” he pouted.

The Suave Scourge, dressed in his full super villain attire, burst through the darkness headed straight for the local makeup store. If he couldn’t run the city by fear alone, at least he had that mind control lipstick idea as back up! He’d steel dozens, maybe a hundred cases of lipstick alone from that naive shop!

The Suave Scourge made his entrance by breaking through the front door with a mighty jump kick. After sticking the landing with a stylish pose, he headed for the lipstick isle with lightning speed. In mere moments, he’d bagged up dozens of beauty supplies. He’d even stolen some of those cute plug in incenses with turtles on them he loved so much! Already he was bolting for the door to make his grand escape.

“Hold it right there!” A feminine voice declared.

Ryo didn’t pay the voice any attention at first. He just kept running out the door convinced he was home free. It took the sound of J-pop growing louder and louder to finally snag his attention and turn to the east to find the source of the noise.

Swinging towards him on a golden rope was a Cutesy Idol, dressed in a sailor outfit with pink ribbons stretched by an impressive bust and no underpants. She was travelling with immense speed, and was ready to collide with Ryo in mere moments! Ryo didn’t even have time to move. All he saw was a giant magical girl cock under the Idol’s dress get gradually closer and closer to his face until…

BAM! Ryo got a face full of Cutesy Idol balls and cock! The woman collided crotch first against the boy’s face, her magical powers somehow freeing her from the normal pain any man would feel smashing his crotch against something. The speed of the impact of the girl striking him had him teetering and ready to fall fast. The brave Cutesy Idol locked her legs around Ryo’s face as they fell. It was nothing but a face full of sweaty man meat for Ryo as he fell to the ground!

“I’ve got you now, Suave Scourge!” The Cutesy Idol rang, squeezing Ryo’s head with her thighs. “In the name of rock hard justice, I am Cutesy Yuki! Move in, Cutesy Squad!”

Two more Cutesy Idols dove down from the rooftops, sticking the 30 foot drop with an impeccable landing. Ryo was able to see the two girls make their way down thanks to his eyes being freed from the pile of crotch covering his mouth. He grew a little concerned… had they always been able to do that? Did his mom teach them ways to increase their durability too? This did not bode well for how mighty their sexual stamina might be if it came down to assfucking again.

“Now that we’re all here, it’s time to punish you once and for all Suave Sc… Tsutsuji! Why didn’t you use Cutesy Justice!?” Cutesy Yuki complained. “Cutesy Chrissy told us The Suave Scourge’s only weakness was taking ridiculously fat cocks up his ass!”

“Sorry siste… Sorry Cutesy Yuki!” the girl who was evidently enough Cutesy Tsutsuji replied. “I just never seem to get this stuff right, hahaaa…”

Cutesy Tsutsuji was the most modestly proportioned Cutesy Idol in this bunch of three. Her baby blue ribbons looked awfully cute trying to conceal just how disappointing her chest was. She seemed to be the youngest of the bunch, though all of these girls looked maybe college age as is. Looks like the Cutesy Idols had at the very least stuck to only teaching the oldest members how to grow a dick.

“You should have seen what happened when she did it last time!” The third cutesy Idol rang. “Back at the house while you were in your room jacking it, she tried it and-”

“Hey! Cutesy Suzuna” Cutesy Yuki interrupted. “Ixnay on the private sorority etailsday!” she growled through grit teeth.

“Sorry Yuk!” Cutesy Suzuna replied. 

Cutesy Suzuna was the stoutest member of this Cutesy Trio. She was maybe two inches or so shorter than her friend and had thicker assets than any of the three. Wider thighs, and wider bust… and good god that cock! Hanging between her legs was this fat knob that looked as thick as Ryo’s wrist! Ryo was alarmed by the sight, but he couldn’t help but salivate a little. Breathing with Yuki’s cock sandwiched against his face was making his sexual urges surge.

At her leader’s command, Cutesy Tsutsuji took the time to try and grow a cock with Cutesy Justice. She shakily attempted to recreate the same pose Ryo’s mother had made the day before, 

“Goddess Hera, of light and light… “ she stammered “Let me smite this meany with all my might! CUTESY… JUSTICE… GO!!”

Cutesy Tsutsuji was enveloped in a pillar of light as her body started to glow a hot white. Her crotch began to morph just as Ryo’s mother had the day before, but something was definitely off. Ryo was the first to notice what exactly was happening, causing him to scream muffled against Cutesy Yuki’s fat ball sack. The other two Cutesy Idols took until the light had faded away to see Cutesy Tsutsuji’s transformation gone wrong.

“You idiot, it’s love and light, not light and light!” Cutesy Yuki yelled. “Look what you’ve done to yourself, you freak!”

Cutesy Tsutsuji was sporting not one, but two massive drooling cocks, one right on top of the other. Each was easily 11 inches long, and packed with impressive girth. Just one was on par with the mega dick Ryo had taken up the ass yesterday. Holy shit, two of those heavenly cocks!

Oh god, she has two dicks. She has two dicks. She has two dicks! Ryo’s brain was running a mile a minute at that sight. His resolve as a super villain was starting to be conquered by his volatile libido. He could hardly control himself anymore, especially with this amazing pair of nuts covering half of his face! Fantasies about what those dual pillars might do to him if he got a little closer started running rampant in his head. Ryo’s body started to get the better of him. He was going dick crazy. But he couldn’t let these cute magical girls dominate him! He just had to remember, they were magical girls! It’d be pathetic to lose to magical girls. No matter how big and thick and sweaty and… and juicy and gorgeous their cocks were. He couldn’t… couldn’t…

Ryo’s arms gripped at Cutesy Yuki’s ass and shoved her crotch even deeper into his face. He took as deep a whiff of those tantalizing balls as he could, savoring every second! It smelled just as he had hoped. Sweat, cum, and just a hind of some cute perfume she must have used elsewhere. Ryo couldn’t help but shiver and shudder in delight after huffing Yuki’s cock. A bulge in his suit developed again as his frantic snorting devolved into coating the underside of Yuki’s magical girl nuts with a flurry of kisses.

“Wow! Cutesy Chrissy was right!” Cutesy Suzuna commented. “The Suave Scourge’s weakness all this time was big cocks on cute girls! Cutesy Yuki, how should we proceed to finish off this evil doer with Ultimate Cutesy Punishment?”

Cutesy Yuki was a little too entranced by the sensation of her phallus being outright worshiped by Ryo’s mouth to answer at first. Her oversized cock even started to dew pre cum from the foreplay alone.

“Cutesy Yuki?” Cutesy Suzuna repeated.

“We’ve… We’ve got to give him the full extent of Cutesy Justice, girls!” Cutesy Yuki replied. “Let’s get to work! Ultimate Cutesy Punishment, go!”

Ultimate Cutesy Punishment sounded intimidating, but Ryo had no idea what to make of it. He was so drunk on cock, he could hardly care. He was more concerned with the testicles that had been pressed against his face for so long slowly withdrawing. Ryo was about to shout in protest and demand those balls be placed back on his face until he saw Cutesy Yuki shifting position. Now instead of genitals, Cutesy Yuki’s asshole was drawing nearer and nearer to Ryo’s mouth. Ryo hadn’t ever eaten ass before, but he could care less. Submission was what he craved! He lifted his head off the ground and met that fat Cutesy ass halfway through its decent, kissing the orifice as it slowly pushed his head back into the ground. His free hands darted to stroke Yuki’s cock while his tongue explored her insides.

Meanwhile, Cutesy Tsutsuji was slowly strutting towards Ryo’s back end. Walking with two monster dongs between her thighs and a ball sack filled with 4 nuts proved to be exceptionally awkward. Everything was rubbing against everything and getting her hornier than she’d ever felt before! Despite her libido rising higher and higher she tried to recall what exactly Cutesy Chrissy had taught her for subduing The Suave Scourge.

“Let’s see… tear open the back of his suit like you’re ripping a plastic bag…” Cutesy Tsutsuji commented as her thumb suck into and ripped Ryo’s latex. “And… plow his ass as hard as you can! Yeah, that was it!”

Ryo couldn’t see Cutesy Tsutsuji’s work, but he could most certainly feel it. The air touching his ruined suit again was the first key anal was coming. Then came the cocks. First he felt the bottom cock press against his asshole. Then he felt the second rubbing against his own pecker, which Cutesy Tsutsuji had so graciously freed from the confines of his suit. What a remarkable cock! His felt like it was being dwarfed by that succulent phallus. Even without Tsutsuji sinking her other dick into his boypussy, he was just as aroused as when Cutesy Chrissy was fucking him!

“Alright, is everyone in position?” Cutesy Yuki asked.

“Yes, captain!” Cutesy Tsutsuji asked.

“How about you, Suzuna? Do you have the Cutesy Theft spell ready?” Yuki turned to ask.

Ryo grew a little concerned. Cutesy what now!?

“Yes ma’am!” Cutesy Suzuna replied. “I’ve got the masculinity draining spell all ready to go! We just need to get him to start leaking cum and pre and it’ll start turning the mighty Suave Scourge into a limp wristed, pink loving, feminized faggot!.

Ryo’s muffled yells intensified as that knowledge was shared. No! They couldn’t defeat him! They couldn’t turn The Suave Scourge into a prissy joke of his former self! No amount of amazing sex could let him stand idly by as that happened! Immediately he-

“Mmmm-HMMMMMMMMMPPPHHHH” Ryo yelled into Cutesy Yuki’s ass. Cutesy Tsutsuji had finally pressed with enough pressure against his tender asshole to penetrate it. His legs twitched and his body shook as more and more Cutesy dick dove inside him, taking Tsutsuji down to the hilt!

The Suave Scourge’s prostate enjoyed that far too much. A dollop of pre budded at the tip of his cock, only for it to be sucked towards Cutesy Suzuna’s crotch. Rainbow light linked the two of them together as Suzuna’s feminization spell feasted on Ryo’s pre. Suzuna’s genitals swelled a little, her already huge cock growing a little larger. Ryo could feel a tingle in his as well. It felt just a little off, still fully erect but it just didn’t feel like it was at full mast. Ryo didn’t feel all too bad about it though. He even felt.. Surprisingly fine with it? There was this weird burst of positive energy inside of him that made him feel… feel pretty!

No, wait! This was that damn magic! He had to resist it at all costs. His personality as a mean, impatient, snarky bad boy was at risk. He couldn’t let out anything else from his cock!

Oh, but holy god did the Cutesy Idols make that hard to do. Tsutsuji got to work pumping his ass soon after. In and out it pushed and pulled his inner walls. His insides were nothing but a hole to pleasure that outstanding piece of girlcock. Ryo had already learned he was a complete bottom and a size queen. Not mewling in ecstasy and spraying pre everywhere from this amazing fucking was near impossible! He was holding a kegel as hard as he could not to let anything out. He needed some way to distract himself from focusing on the mind blowing pleasure. Anything!

Ryo had gotten so use to ass being in face at this point that he’d almost forgotten his tongue was inches away from lapping at an asshole. Ever since he first felt that cock touch his pucker, he’d stopped the analingus all together. Maybe that would give him something to focus on? It was his only option after all…

And so, his tongue dove back into the bottom of Cutesy Yuki, exploring her insides with gusto. He was just trying to focus on giving a muscle of his something to do while he tried to hold on.

“Good job, Scourge!” Cutesy Yuki commented. “Tongue my asshole faster! Pleasure me! That’s all you’re good for you stupid fuck!”

Oh no! Being called awful names was enough to get him to flinch and spurt even more pre cum! The analingus didn’t work at all. Who would have thought performing another sexual act wouldn’t properly distract him from not cumming from anal sex? 

Ryo’s cock pulsed as a glob of sticky pre shot towards his chest and Cutesy Yuki’s back. Before it could properly land, however, the fluid jettisoned towards Cutesy Suzuna and added to her massive length! Ryo felt the repercussions for his actions immediately. His erection seemed to be dwarfed even more by Cutesy Tsutsuji’s second cock. It felt tiny even! Ryo couldn’t help but smile at that. He couldn’t help it, he just felt so bubbly! He started laughing into Cutesy Yuki’s ass, his deep, suave voice growing just a little lighter and lighter as time went on.

Cutesy Yuki rose from Ryo’s face. “He’s at 40% feminization!” she yelled. “Feeling bubbly and happy is a sign he’s really succumbing to our techniques! I think it’s time to finish him off, girls. Cutesy Tsutsuji!”

“Y-yes ma’am?” Tsutsuji replied, still keeping a steady rhythm in and out of The Suave Scourge.

“It’s time to end this. Give him… DOUBLE. ULTIMATE. CUTESY. JUSTICE!” Yuki proclaimed.

Cutesy Suzuna gasped. “C-can he take that!? He can hardly take one of Tsutsuji’s cocks, can he really take two!?

“He deserves it.” Cutesy Yuki remarked, walking up to Suzuna to enjoy the show. “This monster has been the scourge of our city for far too long. It’s time to end his evil doing days!”

“Right!” Cutesy Tsutsuji replied, pulling out of Ryo’s rectum and gripping both of her dicks together over his asshole. “Get ready Scourge. Your evil doing days are…DONE!”

“H-HAAA AAAH!” Ryo screamed as he was stretched impossibly wide by the fury of two massive dicks violating him! He felt impossibly full, full enough that he felt like his ass was about to birth a baby when both cocks sunk in down to the hilt. There was nothing his poor body could do to hang on to his pre ejaculate now. Sticky globs of the stuff poured out of the tip of his tool as Cutesy Tsutsuji withdrew her double trouble. 

The more his cock readied itself to cum, the better anal felt. Ryo could feel the strength in his cock reallocate itself to his prostate as Cutesy Suzuna absorbed his masculinity. His dick was turning into a pitiful little penis while his p-spot was turning into his ultra sensitive primary pleasure center. Getting fucked felt so good! Justice wasn’t as bad as Ryo had thought it would be! It He felt all giggly and happy getting fucked like a woman. Deep down something was telling him he had to escape right this instant, but he was too busy smiling wide while his lights got fucked out to care. Suzuna’s Cutesy magic was draining Ryo’s masculinity into her cock like a mosquito drawing blood.

Tsutsuji meanwhile was absolutely losing her mind from the pleasure of double dicked anal penetration. It was so tight. So deliciously tight! Ryo’s cute mewls as he was turned into a little ditzy sissy slut only intensified her lust. She could hardly take it anymore. Fuck The Scourge’s capacity to take her double dicks, she needed to breed him now!

Tsutsuji grabbed Ryo’s legs and adjusted their position. The two of them contorted into a more reckless version of amazon-style sex. Tsutsuji sat atop Ryo’s ass with her grip on his legs helping to bounce Ryo up and down her cock. Right back in she dove, absolutely adoring the pure lust filled insanity. Tsutsuji plowed away at Ryo’s ass with just the pure guttural need to cum driving her hips.

Ryo felt like he had the world’s largest vibrator fucking his ass once Tsutsuji moved him into this new position. He could feel his body start to build towards his climax already. He could feel that swell of sensitivity that drew once someone was nearing orgasm. There was little he could do to stop his transformation now. A few more dozen seconds with double cocks fucking him and he’d spurt the rest of his masculinity away and completely give in to the power of justice… 

Was that really so bad, though? He was already pretty feminine. He already liked being a bottom already. What more damage could this really do? A preference for pink, a bubbly, silly personality, reduced strength and shame to the point where he’d feel comfortable wearing girly clothes in public… was that all? All that for a super sensitive prostate that felt this good getting fucked in the ass? Why was he even resisting anymore!? Holy fuck, that sounded like heaven! Cumming from anal penetration nearly every time sounded amazing! He was on the wrong side of things this whole time. Screw villainy, Cutesy Justice and fat fucking dicks up his ass was the way to go!

“FUCK ME~!” Ryo screamed. “I give up my life of crime, I just want big fat cocks fucking me aaaaall day! Drain whatever shame I have left in me away and let me turn over a new leaf! I wanna be a Cutesy girl~!!” 

Tsutsuji’s pace further intensified as Ryo screamed his white flag. She shifted position one final time, changing from that odd amazon position to raw face to face fucking. Ryo happily reciprocated by locking his legs around Tsutsuji’s back, forcing her deeper and deeper inside him. While Cutesy Yuki and Suzuna should have been overjoyed they’d defeated their arch nemesis once and for all, all they could offer now were wide eyes, covered mouths, and blushed cheeks at the sight of the passionate sex before them.

Tsutsuji lost her cool soon after. Orgasm was mounting for her as well. “C-cute… C-cuu… A-AAAAARRRRRGGHHH, YEAAAAAAH!” the woman screamed. She thrust in as deep as she could and pressed her body tight against Ryo. It was here! Her double dicked ejaculation was beginning!

Ryo too was almost there, inches away from the point of no return. The moment Tsutsuji’s face contorted into her depraved o-face of delight, he lost it. The two came in unison, dual torrents of Cutesy cum pouring into Ryo’s bowels while his own jizz splattered between the two of them. Ryo shot his face forward to tongue the face of the woman who had just bred him as Suzuna’s Cutesy Magic took its tole. Rapidly the cum between the two of them was absorbed into Suzuna’s cock, triggering the final bouts of Ryo’s feminization. His muscles grew soft, his lips grew plump, his skin grew fairer, his dick shrank even tinier, and his prostate grew even larger. All the while, Tsutsuji’s ejaculation was still without end, distending Ryo’s stomach to the point of appearing pregnant for the second time in a week.

“G-good job Cutesy Tsutsuji!” Cutesy Yuki stuttered, trying to hide how aroused she was.

“Yeah, great job!” Cutesy Suzuna celebrated. “I’ve got like a foot long cock thanks to you!”

Cutesy Tsutsuji reciprocated the praise by finally pulling out of Ryo’s ass, letting the seed she’d dumped in the orifice pour out uninterrupted. “Th-thanks…” she murmured as she stood up.

“As for you Suave Scourge!” Cutesy Yuki barked. “Are you done with your merciless villainy already?”

“Yeah!” Ryo replied in a voice much lighter and more feminine than the one he’d spoken with up to this point. The boy stood up from the ground without any care for the seed cascading out of his gaping anus. 

“In fact, I’ve seen the light! Life isn’t about stealing and being a meany, it’s about cutesiness and rainbows and sparkles! I… I wanna be a Cutesy Idol from now on, just like you guys!” Ryo cheered.

“Can we do that?” Cutesy Suzuna asked. “I thought Cutesy Idols were all female?”

“Well…” Cutesy Yuki delved into deep concentration at the proposal. As a Cutesy Idol squad leader she had the authority to appoint new members but… could she really trust The Suave Scourge? What if this was just some trick bent on ruining the entire fate of the Cutesy Idols!? Even then… he was a boy! Could a boy even be cute enough to be a good Cutesy Idol?

However, Ryo was quick to show how serious about this he was. He took off his mask, exposing his naked face for potential arrest. He followed up that shocker by diving in front of Yuki’s legs and nursing on her fat groin with as much gusto as he’d had for ass fucking.

“The name’s Ryo!” The former Suave Scourge rang enthusiastically. “If fighting crime means getting more of this, I’m happy to join the team! Cutesy Ryo has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

Cutesy Yuki let out a long sigh as she savored Ryo lavishing her cock. 

“Welcome to the team… Cutesy Ryo.” She replied.


End file.
